Envidia
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Ellos desean lo que los demás tienen. Drabbles (casi) independientes.


**Nota: Estos son drabbles (casi) independientes sobre un pecado capital.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío (lamentablemente), todo es de Marvel. Pero si me quieren regalar a Pyro no me negaría.**

 **Envidia :** _La RAE la ha definido como tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno, o como deseo de algo que no se posee._

* * *

 **Drabble #1- Pyro**

Pyro bebe amargamente en un bar anti-mutante. Siempre le dijeron que la ira era su pecado capital, pero él sonríe de lado con desdén ante la idea.

"No saben nada" —piensa, mientras el licor baja por su garganta.

Rogue tiene a Bobby. Porque ella es bonita, una niña y el idiota del criogénico no puede lidiar con ser un mutante y además homosexual.

John no quiere ser una niña, solo quisiera tener a Bobby.

Rogue también tiene a Logan. Porque el Lobo tiene algún complejo de _padre postizo_ y adora tener bajo su ala a la dama sureña que parece temer a su propio poder y necesitar que la salven constantemente.

"Idiota" —la insulta mentalmente, mientras juega con el abrir y cerrar de su mechero nuevo. Se lo robó a un niño rico que fumaba alguna mierda saborisada con menta. John no tenía dinero, ni un mechero decente desde que su _zippo_ con el tiburón pintado había sido confiscado en la cárcel de la que escapó. Así que, qué más daba, si no tenía más de cinco dólares y el rubito debía conducir un _Porsche_ o algo por el estilo.

Rogue tenía todo lo que él quería, porque era una chica linda y buena, mientras él parecía repeler a todos los hombres de su vida.

De repente, así como así, un castaño de ojos carmesí le sonrió del otro lado de la barra.

—Los muti no son bienvenidos aquí —murmuró seco.

—Remy cree que del odio al amor hay un paso —ronroneó seductor.

John no sabía que ese cajún sería un motivo más para envidiar a Rogue, más adelante.

* * *

 **Drabble #2- Rogue**

Rogue ve a Kitty tomando de la mano a Bobby y besándolo mientras patinan en el hielo.

Rogue vio a John empujando a Bobby o revolviéndole el cabello alguna vez.

Rogue sabe que Jean Grey tocó a Logan, sin dejarlo al borde la muerte.

Rogue sabe que Storm no la entiende, cuando le dice que no está enferma y no necesita una Cura.

Rogue desea lo que tienen los demás, pero no lo dice demasiado, porque aunque sus padres son unos idiotas (palabra que ella nunca dice en voz alta), eran unos "buenos cristianos" que le enseñaron que el castigo para los envidiosos es el de cerrar sus ojos y coserlos, porque habían recibido placer al ver a otros caer. Y ella es una buena chica, no puede ser envidiosa.

Rogue, a veces, solo quisiera no herir a los demás, porque todos parecen disfrutar del contacto de la piel ajena, menos ella.

La belleza sureña se escapa porque no quiere seguir deseando cosas que no puede tener.

Marie ríe alegremente, cuando puede tocar, besar y acariciar, pero sigue deseando cosas que no puede tener: primero a Logan, luego a Bobby y ahora a un cajún que seduce a todos.

Rogue llora cuando la Cura no funciona y vuelve a desear tener lo que los demás tienen.

* * *

 **Drabble #3- Wolverine**

Logan bebe para recordar. Porque le gustaría poder hacerlo, tal y como los demás pueden. Se lo dice a una camarera que luego lleva a la cama. Se lo repite mentalmente, cuando alguien le cuenta una historia y él desea poder hacer lo mismo. Como esa chica rubia y tambaleante de la esquina, quien ríe a carcajadas por la anécdota de una conquista pasada o una travesura de su infancia. Incluso ella, así de ebria y estúpida, puede recordar más que él.

Wolverine detesta a Scott, porque tiene a Jean Grey, porque ella lo eligió aunque sea un niño que no controla su don y llora por su pasado. Porque ese chico, es todo lo que no es y nunca será. Porque Ciclope por lo menos recuerda de dónde viene.

A James Howlett le gustaría poder presentarse como tal, pero no puede, porque no sabe que ese es su nombre.

Él bebe de nuevo, pensando en cómo sería ser como los demás, que recuerdan de dónde vienen, que odian o aman porque la vida les enseñó a hacerlo. Porque su memoria se los permite.

* * *

 **Nota:** Jamás había escrito drabbles, me resultan muy difícil, así que esto es básicamente un ejercicio. Lamento si fue nefasto, pero pueden decírmelo en reviews, ya saben que no necesitan cuenta para hacerlo.

Por cierto, por lo que sé de Cíclope en los comics es bastante deprimente cuando se trata de su pasado, de ahí los pensamientos de Logan.

Y el beso de Kitty y Bobby mientras patinan es una escena eliminada de Last Stand.

Saludos. Be free, be happy.


End file.
